A bet, you speak of?
by CrimsonSky47
Summary: "I wonder what you are saying," Loke sneered at Gray. "Lucy is obviously mine." LoLu vs GraLu - Hinted NaLu and an Epic Ending XD


A/N; Hey there! Its CrimsonSky47! Call me Lychee. I'm new to , so this is like my first fanfic =w=" I really apologise if I have grammatical errors and ooc-ness(especially Gray's part).

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"I wonder what you are talking about," Loke sneered at his raven-haired partner. "Lucy is obviously mine."<p>

Gray only smirked before saying, "What are you saying? Obviously she loves me better."

The two had gotten into a fight about who Lucy loves better. The blonde just sighed, staring at them as if she thought they were the most oblivious people in the world. That of coarse, was not true. A certain rose-haired man was.

The duo simply didn't realize she doesn't like either of them. The truth, she loved someone else. A fire-breathing dragon-slayer with a season for his name. Natsu Dragneel. The man who had brought her into Fairy Tail, the man who gave her a better life than how she was with her father. All these things made Lucy fall for the man deeper, his small little actions like how he comforted her with a few words as he let her dampen his vest with tears.

Luckily, the dragon-slayer was on a mission with his blue feline.

This gave her a moment to think, 'Who does he have romantic feelings for?'

But of coarse, the young Salamander was dense. Heck, he probably didn't even know what Love was.

It didn't take long before Lucy began to drift in her thought, forgetting about the two.

"Fine, whoever captures my lovely Lucy's first kiss will get her," Loke challenged the stripper. The man, who had magically lost his clothes, gave the spirit a determined look.

"Okay, I agree to it," he replies.

Loke smirks, being a spirit and knowing his master's interests, was beaming in confidence. He had charmed many girls, so he thought he could do the same to Lucy. Though, he does not notice that she was actually really annoyed when he had done all of those tricks. Loke does realize this, and his 'fighting spirit' to get his master's first kiss dropped slightly.

However, the spirit regains his confidence when he thought of several ways to get her kiss.

Gray, in the meanwhile, was practically the same. He could see Lucy clearly, he knew what she loved to do, or so he thinks. He wasn't a playboy like Loke, but he did have experience himself. He knew about the right amount of knowledge a normal teenager has.

But, he too has a problem that he does not realize. Lucy is always irritated at him for his stripping habits and the fact that he always picks a fight with Natsu, causing the whole guild to a rumble.

In the middle of plans, he fails to notice this.

* * *

><p>It was 4 pm, Lucy left the guild and went off early.<p>

Walking down the streets, she sighed heavily. She had forgotten all about the stripper's and her celestial spirit's fight, so she was worried on what the two are planning to do now.

"Does it involve me?" she asked herself as she unlocked her apartment door.

"Welcome back, my lovely Lucy!" an oh-so-very-familiar voice greeted her as she walked in. Lucy gulped, already expected this to happen, opened the lights carefully. She gasped dramatically.

The room was decorated in scarlet and a silky white. Ribbons and roses decorated the walls, a large heart shaped chandelier was hanging from the roof. In the middle of the room was a table for two, the sheet was a black velvet, the chairs had hearts on them, with the names "Lucy" and "Loke" on the back of them. A candle was in the middle too, with a small flame flickering on it.

Lucy looked around with a horror stricken face. All her stuff was gone and replaced or turned into THIS. She felt her temper rising each moment that walked pass, but she kept it in and saved it for later when he had finished explaining what the heck was happening.

"Have a seat, my lady Lucy," Loke said while opening her seat up for her to sit down. The lion spirit was wearing a tuxedo, a rose hanging on his chest pocket. He was still wearing his signature blue agitator glasses and his hair was still "Leo" format. He to the door and turned off the light switch,

Lucy, clearly frustrated, proceeded to sit down on the chair anyway. She was far too tiered to resist him at the moment, so she just did what she was asked.

Loke sat down to his seat and gave Lucy a 'passionate stare'. Lucy was looking at the whole room, gave Loke a dull stare and went back to inspecting the place. However, she was interrupted when Loke poured some "grape juice" to her glass. She stared at him, questioning him on why he was doing this with a look. Loke just replied with a grin that said, "Just wait and see."

Virgo was there too, she was their "waitress." Lyra as well, she was the 'music player'. All the other spirits were at least one object in the room.

"Princess, Oni-sama, I have made you 'Bifteck grillé avec une sauce délicieuse' Virgo explained as she put two plates filled with the meal on the table. "For desert, we have a Sundae and pocky." Virgo started to walk back to the spirit world, with Lyra tagging along behind.

As soon as the maid vanished, Leo took the chance to start a conversation. "So, Lucy my dear, how is everything?" he asked, blinking his eyes in a 'charming' matter.

Lucy stared at him suspiciously, then at the food. "Everything is fine, thank you," she replies with a glare. "Now it is my turn to ask."

Loke gulped as he stared into her eyes, which were full of darkness and wary. "What is it?" he asked her, trying his best to hide the fear. Lucy took a breath before questioning him with a threatening tone, "Why are you doing this and what happened to all my things?"

"God, Lucy can be really scary sometimes," the brunette thought to himself before spitting out a lie in a husky voice , "Because I just want to spend time with you, Master Lucy."

Lucy felt her face go red, hot at his voice and choice of words. Still, such an expected reason didn't drop her suspicions. "I see," she replies, 'going with the flow.' The blonde took a moment to think to herself, retracing back on the day & finding answers to solve this—

Sadly, her thoughts were interrupted when Virgo dashed in with a swift movement, replacing their plates with one desert in the middle of the table. She explains what the flavors in the sundae was, then attached some pocky sticks around it.

(Lucy's stomach silently growled, she didn't even get to eat anything.)

The desert looked absolutely stunning. A white blanket, covering the fillings in the top. A river of chocolate, stuck to the glass with an icy cold mountain of vanilla underneath. Several pocky sticks stuck on the top, hanging like a pillar on the sides with a small strawberry in the center.

"Wow, I'm glad I chose Virgo to help me with this," Loke thought to himself, snickering in his head. "She overdid this completely."

Lucy in the meantime, stared at the desert in awe. This time her tummy made a roar, loud enough for her companion to hear in which she blushed in embarrassment. She gulped as she saw that there was only one spoon, so one of them had to feed the other. Lucy saw Loke move, picking up a pocky stick and pop it in her mouth.

She didn't have time to fully process this, so just went on with how it was going. She nibbled her pocky without realizing Loke bit the other side. With her stubbornness, she bit faster, devouring the pocky before her does. Loke did the same, smirking. He stroked her hair gently as they both ate the sweet. The pocky was becoming shorter and shorter in each moment till-

"Hey! Check out what I have.." another voice came in, interrupting the moment completely. Lucy suddenly realized what was happening, broke the pocky and ran out the door flushed. Loke growled at the owner at voice, realizing it was none other than his opponent.

"I came at the right timing, didn't I?" Gray Fullbuster, the owner of the voice, asked his rival. Loke scoffed before fading away in to the spirit world. All the other spirits turned back to normal, and vanished along with him. Aquarious stayed behind. "I think you idiots should try harder than this crap," she smirked, before disappearing to the spirit world with a splash.

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfillia ran all the way to a near by park. She panted hard after using so much energy to get away from her apartment, and sat on a bench.<p>

"What was I thinking?" she scolded herself, still blushing on her actions from before. She looked at her hands, then placed a finger on her lips. "I shouldn't let anyone get that before he does!" Lucy thought to herself determinedly.

Her mind suddenly filled with fantasies. "Oh my gosh! I wonder where it would be! How it be like!" Lucy squealed in her head. Natsu's warm lips on hers, kissing them passionately…Would she be a good kisser?

Lucy's face started flaming up on the thoughts, when Gray arrived. "Heya Lucy!" Gray greeted, leeringly happy. The spirit caster immediately snapped off her thoughts, and waved at him.

The ice mage sat next to her, looking up at the sky. He inhaled a deep breath before thinking to himself, "Operation Commence."

Without warning, the park scenery had disappeared, replaced with a mansion like room. Yellow and Blue ribbons decorated the walls, with a cream colored background. To Gray's dismay, there was nothing in the room.

"What are you thinking Mira? There isn't anything inside!" the raven-haired stripper inwardly gasped.

Before either of them could say a word, a voice called out. "Welcome, welcome, Lucy Heartfillia and Gray Fullbuster!" it said. A woman, just about the same age as them, appeared. She owned long, wavy white hair with a tints of purple down every streak. A fringe covered her right eye, so she only had one amethyst eye showing. Her outfit was a Black tuxedo-like top, a velvet short skirt and a hot pink cloak. She was carrying a small wand that had a heart on the top.

(Mira took a long time to decide on an outfit, so she hopes this would at least disguise herself.)

"My name is Elisa Love! I am the owner of this room," she said, a playful smile curved on her lips. Elisa shook her wand and small little rainbow sparkles started appearing from it. "Ri~Rac~Rirac!" she chanted while doing so.

( Gray stared at her with the 'what-the-frickin-hell-are-you-doing' look. Mira shot him a 'just-trust-me-on-this-it-is-so-much-better-than-what-you-thought-of' smile.)

The sparkles floated, and shot the walls with a 'splat'. The decorations started vanishing, leaving a plain wall. Lucy pouted a bit, thinking that the decorations should have stayed to make the room look brighter, but immediately dismissed the thought. She could feel the frustration building up inside of her, wanting to roar out. Her time could've been used; to sleep, to rest, _NOT __WASTE __HER __PRECIOUS __TIME __ON __THIS __FRICKIN__' R__OOM __WITH __A __STRIPPER __AND __A __RANDOM __WOMAN._

A dark aura was leaking out of her body as she gave Elisa a glare. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her murderous intent slowly increasing on every word. Gray flinched, slowly cowering in fear, thinking how Lucy could be Erza number two sometimes. However, the glare was unnoticed by Elisa, since after all she was used to this treatment from her old rival, the Titania.

(Somewhere in Earthland, Erza sneezed.)

"Because I want to have fun!" Elisa replied cheekily. She waved her wand some more, letting the colorful sparkles drop, but instead of going through the walls, they dropped straight to Lucy and Gray. Their bodies glowed, then started moving on their own. Gray stood in front of Lucy, with a distance of one metre. Neither of them could move, they just stood frozen in their spot.

"Ri~Rac~Rirac! Hearts must be close, distance will be shortened, nothing can be separated!" Elisa chanted again, waving her wand in the direction of the walls. Straight after she chanted her spell, the walls made a grinding noise. That was when the duo both realized that there was no exit. That was when Lucy realized who Elisa really was.

"MIRAAAAA!" Lucy shouted, praying that she will hear and change her mind about this. But Elisa, or more specifically, Mira, merely smirked and vanished as the walls were coming closer and closer, trapping the ones in the area.

The walls were pushing them closer. There was small distance between them, yes, _very__small_ distance. The stripper was the first that could move. Gray's hands were on either side of Lucy, pushing the wall to separate them as hard as he can, but his efforts were useless. After a while, Lucy could move, she tried to shift away from Gray as possible, but there was hardly anymore room between them.

The grinding noise soon stopped, then so did the decreasing space. The two were panting, trying to regain their strength in a small space. "Gray, cover your ears for a bit," Lucy ordered while panting. Gray was about to protest, but the blonde gave him one of those "Erza" glares, so he did what he was told. The spirit caster soon regained her breath, then screamed, "MIRA! TELL ME WHAT WE HAVE TO DO TO GET OUT OF THIS!"

"Simple," a Mira's started. "All you have to do is kiss."

There was a strained silence for a while before Lucy gave in. "Lets just get this over-with Gray, so we can go back to our daily lives," the blonde sighed, depressed about sacrificing her first kiss to someone else, not _him_.

Inner Gray let out a small "YES!" while outer Gray was acting all concerned and blushing. "Fine." He replied.

The two both locked their foreheads together, their mouth distance getting shorter and shorter—

Suddenly something bright broke the wall magic and set them free. Lucy was shocked at first, then jumped around in joy. "YES! WE ARE FREE!" she yelled while running away farther down the park, making a route to her apartment.

Gray glared at the source of the light, it was none other than the Lion Spirit. "I sensed that the oxygen levels were decreasing, so I broke the wall," Loke sneered at his rival. The stripper scoffed, before walking away to his home.

* * *

><p>Lucy lied down in her bed. She was really tiered, and her head was spinning.<p>

"What is with both of them? Why are all these incidents happening to me?" Lucy questioned herself. She tried thinking again from where she left off when Virgo interrupted earlier, but she was far too tiered to think. "I'll ask them tomorrow, and if they don't answer, I will make them answer," she swore to herself before drifting off to bed.

But she seemed to have forgotten about a certain salmon-haired dragon slayer and a blue feline's return.

-[Insert Line Break Here]-

As dawn arrived, a ray of sunshine hit Lucy's face. She was instantly woken up but the light, groaning on how she wanted to sleep more.

She weakly got up, went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. The blonde suddenly remembered what happened the day before and what she was going to do. Lucy quickly got ready and put on her green blouse with her stomach showing a little bit because of the small opening in the middle(**A/N****:****The ****one ****she ****wore ****in ****the ****Edolas ****Arc ****before ****she ****changed ****to ****her ****Bikini ****top ****with ****the ****long ****skirt. ****My ****apologies,****I ****don****'****t ****know ****how ****to ****describe ****it.**) and a small pair of white shorts. Her keys were safely secured in a small pouch in her shorts.

Lucy began to head to the guild with a dark look on her face. Because of the two men, she had to have forgotten something important. The spirit caster strained herself some part of the night to try and remember what it was, but she couldn't.

The stripper and the lion were going to _pay_.

The blonde entered the guild doors with a loud slam, shocking some of the members. A dark aura was surrounding her and she had one of Erza's most scariest glares on her face. All of the members sat in silence as they watched Lucy walk over to the bar with a loud thump.

"Whats wrong, Lucy?" Lisanna asked with a worried voice. Lucy turned and her mood brightened up a little bit. "Oh its nothing, just two idiots from the guild were messing with me," She replied, a creepy smile curved on her face as she eyed the room, looking for the culprits. Lisanna just laughed while running over to get the blonde something to drink.

"Ah, Yo Gray!" someone called. Lucy regained her scary aura as she heard one of the culprits' name.

"Hey! Whats.." he was interrupted when he saw the spirit mage walk up to him with a creepy smirk. "Hey, Fullbuster, Let me talk to you for a second," she said, with a scarily cute voice. Gray flinched again, his strong side immediately dying out. Lucy started walking out the guild, heading to the forest.

"If I die tell the flamebrain that I'll beat him in the afterlife," the ice mage choked, before following Lucy.

There was a pregnant silence after the two left. Levy was the first to break it by saying, "What was that all about?"

* * *

><p>When they had reached the forest, Lucy made a loud stomp. She pulled out Leo's key and chanted, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"<p>

Loke appeared, tipping up his glasses. "What is it, Lucy my love?" he asked, glancing at her romantically for a couple of seconds before he shuddered at the blonde. Her hair was slowly floating with a dark aura leaking out of her. She was creepily smiling at them, draining the life out of the two.

There was a short silence until Lucy asked, "I assume you know why I called you two here, am I wrong?" with a death glare.

Loke and Gray both gulped, sweating hard as they were hit the glare. They both nodded at the same time, their skin falling white out of fear.

"Care to answer that for me? Loke? Gray?" she questioned hitting her hand with her whip. She was smirking evilly, thinking how much fun it would be to punish them. Lucy was exactly like Mirajane and Erza combined = Mirza? Erzajane? Mizagara? Ah, screw it.

The Ice mage bit his lip while the Celestial Spirit was playing with his fingers. Both really didn't know how to explain it to Lucy, but neither of them want to see the demonic side of Lucy Heartfillia. Gray was forming small little plans in his mind; Plan A) Change the subject. B) Randomly Fight Loke. C) Acting job. The stripper went with Plan C.

"Well, I was just, uhh, asdfghjking," The ice mage said with pure confidence on her believing the white lie.

The words were followed by silence, with Loke and Lucy staring at Gray as if he was an idiot. The raven-haired male lifted an eyebrow, wondering why they were looking at him like that. "What? I told you what I was doing, didn't I? You guys must be deaf," Gray snorted.

Lucy was giving him the 'what-the-fuck-are-you-saying?' look, before turning to Loke. "If you don't tell the truth, I will punish you so hard that you won't be able to come out for a month," the blonde threatened, in a really soft voice which made it even scarier. The spirit's face turned even paler than before. Loke felt his blood run cold as his master raised her whip.

"Okay Okay! I'll tell you!" Loke gave in as he raised his arms to defend himself. Lucy stopped her actions and tapped her foot. The lion spirit panted, feeling like he just escaped death for a second. "Gray and I had a bet on whoever gets your first kiss can have you," he explained, staring at the ground guiltily. Gray stared at him, having the urge to interrupt him with a punch, but he would either die or be guilty for the rest of his life; so he refrained from doing so.

Lucy wasn't surprised, but she felt her anger levels slowly rising. "I see, so that's why," she whispered a reply.

The blonde knew that her first kiss would probably happen with either them anyway. She felt a pang of sadness hit her as she thought about who her first kiss would go to. Lucy knew it wasn't going to be Natsu; it was certain. The guy probably prefers Lisanna over her, since she had been with him longer and she was the one who taught him what love probably was. I mean, they raised Happy together, that was a fact; but also she said that she might be his wife in the future.

The spirit mage felt her eyes water, but she wiped them away quickly. She should be happy when he's happy and he wasn't even here. So it wouldn't be wrong to give her first kiss to one of them, would it be?

Her next action was extremely unexpected. Lucy murmured the words, but they were loud and understandable. "Fine, I'll give it to one of you. But its first come first serve, so you have to somehow get through and kiss me," her words were.

In the moment, Gray and Loke's blood were warm again. The fear vanished immediately, replaced with determination. The two of them looked at each, glaring at their opponent.

"In three…." Lucy started.

"Two….."

"One…!"

The Ice Mage launched himself against Loke to give him a punch. The spirit turned his head and successfully dodged the attack and in return, kicking Gray in the stomach. Gray stripped, using his clothes as a decoy and headed for a bottom attack. He countered by giving Loke a back kick, pushing him down on the ground. Loke winced, but rolled over and got back up, making his fist collide with Gray's cheek. The Ice Mage fell down, but made his right foot trip the Lion Spirit.

While they were fighting, Lucy sat down on the glade. She really couldn't be bothered to watch their fight, so she stared at the sky. Without any warning, she saw black. "What the heck? What happened to all the lights?" the spirit caster questioned the atmosphere. "Guess who, Luce!" an oh-so-very-familiar voice called. Lucy recognized the voice straight away, and let a smile tug her lips. "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," she replied, fully smiling.

"Ding, ding, ding! Correct!" the salmon-haired dragon slayer grinned. Natsu looked over at Loke and Gray's direction. "Hey, what are they fighting about?" he asked.

Lucy sighed. "About who is gonna get my first….kiss…" she said, letting her fringe shadow her eyes. The Salamander looked at Lucy with a puzzled face.

There was a silence between them, before Natsu yelled out to the stripper and the Celestial Spirit, "Hey! Is it too late to join the bet?"

The blonde stared at Natsu, confused. Neither Loke or Gray answered, so the rose-colored hair male took it as a yes. He looked at Lucy and leaned, placing his forehead against hers. The dragon-slayer smirked, revealing his canines while saying, "I love you, stupid."

Then he captured her lips, kissing her passionately.

The spirit caster felt blood rush to her head. It didn't take long though, till she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a few seconds, they pulled away. "I….love..you…too.." Lucy struggled to say, before fainting out of joy in his warm chest. Natsu just laughed at her, carrying her back to her apartment.

* * *

><p>"I think they completely forgot about us…" Loke said, biting a handkerchief for not noticing the dragon-slayer. The two had stopped fighting as soon as they saw Natsu and Lucy kiss. They were silent and watched the Salamander carry the blonde, like a dragon carrying his princess.<p>

"That flame-head is lucky, I wish I were him," Gray sighed. There was a silence between them, then they both turned to each other. The same line ran through both their heads;

"_Oh, __I __am __not __gonna __go __Yaoi __with __this __guy_."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed it . I'm sorry if the characters are ooc! Yeah and i apologise for the Bad End and cliché-ness. I really had no inspiration, so I used a Cliche scenes for this. Also I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed , I was dying of inspiration and just added on what I had in my brain.

Review? :3


End file.
